The present invention is related to a time measurement apparatus such as a stopwatch, a chronograph watch and etc. that is capable of measuring a LAP time.
There exists in the prior art a so-called "combination watch" with chronographic function that have two display elements--analog and digital. And here, there exists roughly classified notion of two "time"s, that is, of a LAP time and a split time in measurement by a stop watch. A LAP time means an elapse of time between the first LAP operation timing and the next LAP operation timing after starting measurement, which measured by plural number of LAP timing apparatus.
In contrast to above, a split time means total sum of specific LAP times above that passed through after standing. In the prior art, the "combination watch" with chronographic function is known an apparatus that has a function that can foresee a timing of a next LAP operation. This type of a watch in chronographic mode, displays, in the digital display portion, a chronographic split time (total addition of time from the start) or LAP time (a period of time), and in the analog display portion a simulational display with a hand of which a revolution is equal to 100% of the latest LAP time or the target LAP time. For example, in watching a circuit racing of an auto competition, a spectator wishes to avoid the delay of LAP operation because of the reason that the target passes through too fast in front of the spectator and then that the recognition of the target delays. This kind of the delay will be avoided by showing that the hand of the watch circulates in proportion to the percentage of the elapse of time out of 100% of the latest LAP time or the target LAP time in one turn that simulates a circuit running of the auto.
On the other hand, a stop watch is also known with a function that the LAP time difference is calculated and displayed between a standard LAP time and a LAP time measured. By this function, a watcher can identify how fast or how slow LAP time is, compared with a standard LAP time.
Even with these prior art "combination watches" with chronographic function, a problem exists in that a spectator can not concentrate on watching the race, because a user of this apparatus has to see and check very often the display of the apparatus in order to foresee the timing of the next LAP operation with the hand simulation described above. Moreover, because the hand circulates one turn for 100% of the latest LAP time or the target LAP time, there exists another problem that it is difficult to forecast the next timing of LAP operation just before, or very close to the final stage of the hand circulation in case that the LAP time is comparatively close and moreover, even a stop watch that shows a LAP time difference has a problem that the LAP time difference can not be identified without carefully watching the display.